


Новости Бейкон Хиллс

by herat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: ...а в деревнe Гадюкино снова дожди. Или новости Бейкон Хиллс





	Новости Бейкон Хиллс

**Понедельник:** в Нью-Йорке прошел марш мира. А Центральная больница Бейкон Хиллс объявила благотворительный сбор пожертвований для переехавшей к нам семьи вампиров. Приветствуются доноры с 4 положительной группой крови.  
  
**Вторник:** В Кувейте в честь открытия юбилейной однотысячной нефтяной скважины весь день раздавали деньги туристам. А озеро на окраине Бейкон Хиллс закрыто для купания на время нереста русалок. Помните, что многие из тех, кто в прошлом году купался, не взирая на запрет, сейчас выплачивают алименты. По грабительскому курсу!  
  
**Среда:** Венский симфонический оркестр дал благотворительный концерт в помощь бездомным детям. А Миссис Сальгадо, проживающая по соседству с шерифом Стиллински, оказалась жрицей Санта Муэрте. _Пара копеек от комментатора: а я всегда знал, что нельзя пятнадцать лет прожить рядом с этим маленьким дьявольским отродьем и не начать поклоняться богине смерти!!!_  
  
**Четверг:** НА юге Франции начался сбор винограда. А жители Виктория Лейн жалуются на единорога, насаживающего зазевавшихся прохожих на окровавленный рог. Внимание: опасность грозит не только девственником, проверено нашим оператором Эдом. Свои соболезнования вы можете выразить любой из его семи бывших жен.  
  
**Пятница:** В Амстердаме прокурили фестиваль тюльпанов. А здание мэрии Бейкон Хиллс подпалил прилетевший гнездиться дракон. Напоминание: всем юношам, желающим совершить подвиг во имя свой прекрасной дамы, необходимо пройти аттестацию на предмет того, какой стороной меча колоть дракона, и уплатить пошлину, предназначенную для строительства нового здания мэрии.  
  
**Суббота:** В Москве прошел ежегодный субботник. А Бейкон Хиллс закрыт для туристов в связи восстанием Ктулху в городском бассейне. Убедительная просьба к юным горожанам: не пытаться кормить божество во избежание проблем с родителями. Он питается исключительно девственниками.  
  
**Воскресенье:** В Лондоне прошла акция по очистке Темзы. Бейкон Хиллс накрыла куполом какая-то инопланетная херня. И если вы ждали подходящего момента, чтобы переехать, то, скорее всего, его уже не будет...


End file.
